Truthful Love
by OverloadKay101
Summary: One-shot. Noah just wants a truthful love. Kurt just wants to be loved.


**Title: **Truthful Love

**Pairing: **Puckurt, Sarah+Kurt friendship.

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **Mpreg

**Disclaimer: **I don't own glee or any of its characters.

**Summary: **One-shot. Noah just wants a truthful love. Kurt just wants to be loved.

**A/N: **Hello! I'm overloadkay101! So I fell asleep during math DCAS today and this happened. Enjoy! Sorry if it sucks!

* * *

Truthful Love

* * *

"Oh No-no, I really wish you'd get yourself a wife," said Sara.

"Just be patient, Sara-bear, I'm just waiting on the right one. One who can prove they are honest and truthful," said Noah.

Noah Puckerman was one of the most sought after men in the village. He was noble, strong, handsome, and considered to be the best warrior on the coast. Noah also had a strange power. He could make himself invisible. He was known as Puck the Invisible (Sara always laughed at the silly name). He and his younger sister, Sara, owned a beautiful home and all of the west beach. Though he had Sara, Noah was still lonely. He wanted some one to call his own. Someone to wait up for him in bed. Some one to give him children. And most of all he wanted some one to love him. Not his reputation. Someone who would speak the truth to him. Not what he wanted to hear. So, Noah used a clever trick to test the truthfulness of all who sought after him. Each evening as the sun went down, his sister, Sara, walked on the beach with any one who wanted to be with him. His sister could always see him, but no one else could. And as he came home from work, his sister as she saw him drawing near would ask the girl who sought him, "Do you see him?"

And each girl would falsely answer "Yes."

And his sister would ask, "What does he wield?"

And each girl would answer, "A sword," or "A dagger," or the weird ones "A baby seal."

And then Sara would know that they all had lied, 'cause their answers were all guesses. So, many tried and lied and failed, for Noah would not marry any who were untruthful.

* * *

There lived in the village a great chief who had three children: Quinn, Rachel, and Kurt. Their mother had died years ago when the youngest, Kurt, was eight. He was much younger than the others. He was very beautiful and gentle and well beloved by all, and for these reason his older siblings were very jealous of his charms and treated him horribly. They made him wear rags to make him look ugly; and they shaved his beautiful chestnut hair that resembled their mothers; and they burned his face with cigarettes so he'd look scarred and disfigured. And they lied to their father, telling him that their baby brother had done these things to himself. But the young boy was patient and kept his gentle heart and went gladly about his work.

Like other girls, the chief's two eldest daughters tried to win Noah. One evening, as the sun went down, they walked on the shore with Sara and waited for him to come. Soon he came home from his day's work, Welding his beloved object. And his sister asked as usual, "Do you see him?"

And each one, lying, answered "Yes."

She asked, "What does he wield?"

"A bow and arrow," said Quinn."A sword," said Rachel.

When Sara shook her head and tried to usher them back to the rode. They pushed passed her and ran to the house. Sara fell, rather dramatically, on her ass and started to sob. Kurt, who had been watching the seen in the bushes, jumped out and ran to her. "What can I do to help?" he asked, concern glistening in his eyes. She smiled at him and he offered his hand to her which she took with a grateful smile. He hauled her up and asked "Are you going to be alright? Do you need me to carry you home?" "No, no, I'm fine thank you though. I should be going though." she said, and turned to leave. Just then a thought popped in her head. "Hey! Wait!" she called to him. He turned back to her and waited graciously for her to continue. "Are you a breeder?" she asked. His face went red and he looked down, "Yes." he said quietly. "Do you sought after Noah Puckerman?" she asked, a questioning look in her eyes. "I suppose so. If he is yours I promise I won't interrupt his life." he said quickly. She smiled at him. "He's my brother. Come back any time before the sun sets." she said and ran to the house. Kurt stared wide-eyed after her.

* * *

When the sisters entered the house where they hoped to see Noah their faces dropped. All they saw was his discarded coat and his boats, but he was no where in sight. And Noah knew that they had lied, and he kept himself from their sight. Sara came in and sent the two girls home, dismayed.

* * *

One day, exactly one week after he met Sara, the chief's youngest child, with his rags and burnt face resolved to seek Noah. He patched his clothes the best he could, and put on the prettiest shoes he possessed, and went out to try and see the Invisible One as all the other girls of the village had done before him. And his sisters laughed at him and called him a "fool"; and as he passed along the road all the people laughed at him because of his tattered frock and his burnt face, but silently he went his way.

When Sara saw him she jumped for joy. She gave him a bear hug and walked him around the beach. They talked for hours. Of everything and any thing enjoying each others company. By sun down Sara's arm was wrapped around Kurt's and Noah came home wielding his beloved object. And Sarah asked her new friend, "Do you see him?"

And the Kurt looked up and around and answered "No," and his sister grew a huge smile because he spoke the truth.

And again she asked, "Do you see him now?"

And the boy answered, "Yes, and he is very handsome."

And she asked, "What does he wield?"

And Kurt answered, "Candles," and he was confused.

And she asked further, "What kind of hair do does he have?"

"A Mohawk" he giggled.

Then Sara knew she found the person Noah was waiting for. He had spoken the truth at first and her brother had made himself visible to Kurt. Sara said, "You are the first to truly see him besides me." And with that Sara took Kurt home and bathed his, and all the scars disappeared from his face and body; and his soft chestnut hair grew back again like his mothers. Sara gave him fine clothes to wear. Then she sat him down in the seat next to Noah's at the table as she served dinner.

Soon Noah entered and sat beside Kurt, and called him his. The very next day they were wed, and from then on Kurt helped Noah with his battles, was his shoulder to cry on. He held him close when he needed it and helped keep Noah's bed "warm" at night.

* * *

By the end of the first week of their marriage Kurt was pregnant and couldn't be happier.

* * *

**A/N:** Well there we go and please review! Oh and just think about something. If Kurt and Puck have sex and Puck goes invisible. Just think of the possibilities! It sounds freaking hilarious to me, but then again I'm weird. Hope you liked it. Till next time.


End file.
